The Real Reason He Left
by kinglyPanda
Summary: Something even more unusual is happening at the Walter Manor. Steam Powered Giraffe calls in the Winchesters to help out in a story that won't disappoint


It was a crisp fall morning in 2012, hunting had been slow as of late so the Winchesters were taking it easy. The sudden ring of his cell phone awakes Dean from his slumber. "Can't a guy sleep for five minutes without something happening?" he grumbles. "Hello," he says as he answers the phone, his grogginess apparent in his tone.

"Yes, hello, Is this Dean?" the voice comes through the phone, male, probably in his twenties.

"What if I am?" Dean replies.

"My name's Michael, apparently your dad helped us once a few years back, and we could really use some more right about now."

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"It's a demon I'm told, it's possessed one of our robots."

"Possessed robot? That's a first."

"Yes, well, if you could come to our manor just outside of San Diego that'd be great."

"Okay, we can be there by morning."

"Thank you so much."

Dean hangs up the phone and yells, "Sammy, I got us a case! Pack your bags, we're going to San Diego."

Sam saunters into Dean's room, "San Diego? Haven't been there since that werewolf."

"Yeah well, it ain't a werewolf this time. We got us a possessed robot and I told them we'd be there by morning, so get packed. We leave in ten," Dean motions for Sam to leave.

"Wait. Possessed robot, San Diego, does this have to do with Walter Robotics?"

A puzzled look comes over Dean's face, " Yeah, sure," he musters, obviously unsure of his reply.

"I'm gonna guess that you didn't get an address."

"As a matter of fact, I did," Dean bluffed.

"Okay, then what is it?"

Dean opens his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam sighs, "I'll look it up."

Hours later the Impala drives up to the gate outside Walter Manor.

"Who is there?",a deep robotic voice echos from a speaker near the gate.

"We're the Winchesters," Dean shouts back, "Someone named Michael called us here."

"One moments, verifying." Moments later the gate begins to open. The voice returns, "You may proceed."

"What the hell?" Dean states turning to Sam as he drives forward.

Sam shrugs, "Must be one of the robots."

Sam and Dean park the Impala outside the manor doors and exit the vehicle, impressed with the size of the building. Waiting for them was a young man in a black jumpsuit with brown hair and goggles dangling from his neck. The man goes over to the brothers and shakes their hands.

"I'm so glad to see you," he says, " I'm Michael Reed, I'm kinda in charge."

"Kinda?" Sam questions.

"Yeah, I can explain later if you like, but I'd prefer if we got down to business before someone gets hurt."

"So explain to us the situation," Sam says with a perked eyebrow.

"Come inside and I can give you the full details." The trio enters the manor, a high ceiling, a grand staircase, very typical mansion-esque decor just with more dust. Michael closes the door. "Q.W.E.R.T.Y, can you come here please," he says. Suddenly, a monitor plummets from the ceiling only to stop a mere six feet from the floor.

The screen powers on to reveal a green pixel face, it look like something a three year old would make in Microsoft Paint, Dean chuckled. "Yes Michael, How Can I Help You?" Q.W.E.R.T.Y asks.

"Could you please show the Winchesters the footage from September the Fourteenth?"

"Certainly : ]" The face vanishes, a room is displayed. The room is fairly empty, there's only a tv, that looks severely outdated, a bed that looks like it has been in use for far longer than it should and what appears to be something like an operating table with wires attached. Lying on the table was a bronze robot with curly blonde/brown hair and red suspenders. A black fog-like mass emitted from the air vent in the corner of the room and entered the robot. The Winchesters were no strangers to what happened next. The robot sat up, but instead of its normal bright blue eyes they were pitch black. Sirens began to blare, the same deep robotic voice from earlier emitted from the monitor, "Alert, Alert, The Jon is compromised, Shutting down immediately!" The robot slowly got up from the table, turned to the camera and crushed it.

"The shutdown was a failure," Michael chimes.

"That was nearly a month ago," Dean adds, "You waited a month to call us?"

"Well we had him contained, until two nights ago when he got out."

"You had it - him contained?" Sam questions, "How?"

A rowdy voice from the hall adds, "With a devil's trap of course," a man walks into the room wearing a jumpsuit much like Michaels only lacking sleeves, he has dreads and is of moderate height, short compared to the Winchesters," The name's Steve, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You know about devil's traps?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

Steve chuckles,"Sure do, my old man was a hunter too. He taught me most of what he knew, but I've done research on my own."

"Huh," Sams nods his head slightly," So how did this thing get out if you had it in a devil's trap?"

"One of the other robots, a real clumsy guy, always malfunctioning, he disobeyed protocol and went to check on The Jon. He malfunctioned while he was down there which caused him to scrap up the trap. He's on lockdown now. I know he's worried about The Jon but we're dealing with stuff that's a lot more dangerous than he knows about and I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

"This is literally the worst time for Mr. Walter and our Sam to be gone," Michael said under his breath.

"Hey man, cheer up," Steve pats Michael on the back, "Mr. Walter and Sam will be back from Taiwan soon, but in the mean time we have to deal with The Jon." Steve looks back to the Winchesters," Our boss, Peter Walter VI took our other co-worker with him to Taiwan to look for certain parts to fix a broken robot we have downstairs."

"So it's just the four of us then," Dean asks.

"Not quite," Steve replies, "We have one other robot that's tailing The Jon right now. He was involved in a few wars back in the day so he should be able to tail The Jon successfully."

"Well why don't you give him a holler then so we can know where we're headin'," Dean suggests.

"I was just about to do that Mister-Like-Seven-Jackets, just hold onto one of your many sleeves and try to be patient." Dean flashes Steve a "what the hell" look, Sam chuckles. Steve hold his wrist up, attached is what looks like a watch. He presses a few button, a few beeps can be heard escaping the contraption. "Sound Engineer Steve Negrette calling The Spine, The Spine do you come in?"

A deep voice booms from the device on Steve's wrist, "The Spine here, what is it ?"

"One, I told you not to call me that, it's just Steve, and two, where is The Jon currently?"

"Alright, Just Steve," Steves sighs,"I followed The Jon through the city. He has situated himself in an abandoned building on Park Boulevard. Very stereotypical bad guy choice, something is definitely up."

"Stay right where you are Spine, we'll be right there. We got professionals."

"I will do Just Steve."

"Okay guys you hea-" Steve is interrupted by The Spine's voice.

"Oh and by the way, it's The Spine, not Spine." You could hear the smugness in his tone. Michael chuckled.

Steve sighs once more before continuing," You heard him, lets go. Michael, you can ride with me. You two can follow in your car, just wait outside for us." Steve and Michael head down a hallway leading to what the Sam and Dean can only presume is the garage.

"This sure is one hell of a case alright," said Dean as he turned to go outside

"They certainly have very distinct character," Sam replied following suit.

A handful of minutes later the Winchesters are sitting in the Impala waiting, when they hear an engine roar. A black dunebuggy with a red dragon painted on the side speeds out from the other side of the manor.

A surprised Dean shouted "A dunebuggy? What is this, 1998?" the tone of his voice became that of a young boy who was expecting an action figure but received an ugly handknit sweater from his grandmother for christmas and had to tell her that he loved it.

"Come on kiddos, we have no time to lose," Steve yells to the Winchesters.

Now outside the abandoned building, the Winchesters pop the trunk to gather the appropriate weapons while Steve tells The Spine their current location.

"Do you two need anything?" Dean asks.

"No, we're good," replies Michael. Both Steve and Michael hold up big water guns.

Steve pitches in, "They're full of holy water.'

A lanky figure with a metallic face wearing smudged and stained dress clothes arrives. He introduces himself to the Winchesters, "Hello, I don't believe we've formally met. I am The Spine." He turns his attention to Sam. "Hm, you're taller than me. It's not everyday I meet a human that's taller than I am, we'll have to get a picture later to document this."

Sam laughs, "Yeah, sure, when this is finished we can definitely take a picture together."

"Most excellent," The Spine says, "Now what's the plan?"

"The four of us are going in there, you are to be our back up," Michael explained.

"Objective Clear," The Spine confirms.

"Alright, now lets do this," Steve says, pumping his fist in the air.

Dean and Steve kick in the door, it lands with a loud thud. The Jon who was standing on the opposite side of the wall-less building immediately turns around.

"Probably wasn't our best idea," Dean says to state the obvious.

The humans charge in having lost their element of surprise. The Jon knocks them all down with easy using his demon abilities.

"How's that for some Ju Ju Magic?" he taunts with a sinister laugh. "I am going to rip the heart from your chest and watch you all die." With a big smile The Jon walks over to Steve. "You first 'Big Man'." The Jon places his hand on Steve's chest and pulls back his arm to lunge into Steve's soft human flesh. That's when The Spine crashes through a window with the chainsaw extension on his right arm that everyone thought had been disabled decades earlier and slices The Jon in two. The Spine falls to his knees and begins mourning the death of yet another comrade. It's like he always says, "It never gets easier."

The pages of a book close. "And that Hatchworth, is why The Jon isn't in the band anym-m-more and you are."

"I don't like that ending Rabbit, can you change it?" the moustached bronze robot pleads.

"I could change it pal, but then I'd be lying and Mr. Reed always says lying is wrong."


End file.
